Thirty Days
by akahey
Summary: Who knew so much drama could be caused by a measly cup of tea being spilled?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Just my OCs.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**:** The Beginning**

I have always thought that rich people were snobs, sickeningly pulsing with money, power, and influence. It disgusted me the way they would flaunt their wealth; it would feel as though they were mocking the rest of us.

To me, money was just money. It was currency used to purchase items. It helped pay the bills and enabled us to survive, but is it at all that great? To the wealthy it certainly was. They swam in swarms of money----though, I wouldn't be surprised if they literally did----and held onto every bit of it as if their lives depended on it.

How thoroughly disgusting.

Maybe that was part of the reason why okaa-san and otou-san divorced. Anyway, I'll probably never know seeing as otou-san never talked about it, but I don't even bring it up in daily interactions with him. Shizu-nee was terribly sick and tired of the onslaught of the divorce that she went to college in the United States instead of staying in Japan. I didn't blame her for doing so; it was a rough time for all of us.

I never thought that I would be involved with the wealthy. Actually, I should have realized that going into the art field would eventually lead me to those snobby and spoiled brats of society. However, I wasn't even out of high school yet when fate or destiny or god or whomever's out there suddenly decided to throw these--these people into my quaint little life. It was all an ugly mess left for me to sort and clean.

Oh, how I hated it.


	2. Our Meeting

**BE WARNED: There's cussing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Our Meeting**

It was an ugly morning on a restless Sunday in the month of January. I was awake against my own will, but I had a duty to fulfill as the daughter of a college instructor. Otou-san had amiably decided, not even two days ago, that he was going to hold a study session at the public library or some library that was opened early at this particularly odd hour. I remember sighing in great distress at his sudden announcement, but this was otou-san; whatever thing he had a burning passion for would be fulfilled with or without my help.

I had cooked a banquet-sized breakfast to energize him, at least, until lunch. He ate quite noisily while I arranged his papers, notes, and worksheets into separate manila folders, placing them in his neatly organized briefcase.

When he ran out of the door in quite a rush, briefcase in hand, I wondered what in the world was chasing him. Maybe the devil was gunning for his soul if he was ever late for something. Maybe; otou-san was weird like that.

With otou-san's strangeness getting to me, I decided to return to bed, seeing as I woke up pretty early because of him. I soundlessly slept in until just before noon. Something was nagging at me when I woke up (for the second time that day). There was something amiss, but I just couldn't seem to figure it out. Then it rudely slapped me across the face when I stepped into the kitchen.

Shit.

What kind of father was otou-san, leaving behind not only his packed bento box for lunch but also his house key and wallet?

Heaving a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair. Might as well prepare to leave. Grabbing the forgotten items, I headed out to the library. Hopefully, things would go smoothly later on.

Unfortunately, someone out there must have wanted to see me suffer even more because on my way to give otou-san his stuff, I had crossed paths with a demon in the guise of a handsome bespectacled guy with ashen black hair. It was just my luck that out of everyone who was going somewhere in a hurry, I had to bump into _him_. That stupid guy with such a beautiful face. Him and his fancy grey suit with tea spilled all over it. It wasn't my fault there was a hideous blob on the front of his nice clothes; he shouldn't have been carrying around a cup of tea.

Baka.

But he was flanked with three older and mean-looking guys all dressed alike----were they bodyguards or possibly members of a yakuza?----and he certainly didn't look like a pushover. Not to mention, his piercing gaze was deathly menacing. He had me terrified to the core, blood running icy cold. I was completely frozen to the spot I stood upon, eagerly wishing I had something or someone to hide behind.

"G-gomen," I timidly apologized, face flushed pink, muscles rigid.

There was no flicker of emotion in him except for the undeniable anger that was radiating from him. Even the men behind him were nervous of his dangerous aura.

The boy's mouth twitched. "No."

No?

I could only blink in mild confusion, my mind not completely registering his answer.

_No?_

"For me to accept your apology, you'll have to pay ¥500,000,000 for the damages," he smirked.

500,000,000...yen?

_Who did this pretty boy think he was?!_

How in the world would I have been able to pay him that ridiculous amount of money when I didn't even have _three hundred yen_? I was only a high school student for heaven's sake! A high school student with no job. Otou-san was two weeks late with my allowance, but that didn't matter much because it would have been only a tiny fraction of the whole ¥500,000,000!!

Because of my abrupt burst of anger, I had threw down the bento box in my hand, spilling forth its contents. The fear had quickly melted away, rage taking its place. I returned his harsh glare, eyes burning brightly.

The three men flinched at the intensity of both our deadly auras, sweat dripping down their foreheads,

"O-O-O-Ootori-bocchama!" they called out.

But all the boy heard was his blood pulsing in his ears. All he saw was a soon-to-be dead girl. All that came out of his mouth were threats said in a venomous voice.

I scoffed at him in disbelief at what was occurring. "I can't believe you're threatening me. That's the stupidest way to handle a tea stain."

His anger flared, causing the situation to escalate even further. We were making grand fools of ourselves shouting and yelling at one another, creating an unwanted audience to form. We were both too angry, too enraged, too stubborn, too prideful to stop. We couldn't back down because that would mean one of us lost to the other, and we couldn't have that.

"You idiot girl---"

"----I'm not the one crying over a _stain_!"

"Pitiful commoner---"

"_Pitiful?_----"

"----good-for-nothing----"

"----_You're_ the one who's pitiful, JERK!"

"You're going to wish you were dead!"

"What's with the threats and name-calling, kid?"

"You obviously don't understand----"

"No, it's _you_ who doesn't understand anything!"

"----who you're messing with here! So, why don't you---"

"----fucking----"

"----GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!"

Our petty yelling contest ended with that phrase shouted in unison. We both huffed, turned away from each other and went in opposite directions.

_Bratty jerk._

By the time I managed to locate otou-san, I was still seething. I shoved his wallet and house key into his hands, not caring to inform him that I had destroyed his bento box, and stomped back home, leaving behind a bewildered group of college students and their professor.

Because the universe loved bestowing blessings on me, it left me terribly upset locked outside the stupid apartment.

It was that stupid son of a bitch's fault!


	3. A Compromised Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs. And the made-up art academy. (_hateshinai _means endless, boundless, everlasting)  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: A Compromised Deal**

Monday. It was Monday, and I couldn't have loved it anymore than I did when I woke up in the morning.

School was a great distraction from what happened the other day. I poured out my rage into scribbled drawings and broken colored pencils. Hoshioka Nemura, a friend of mine, had homeroom with me and was pretty spooked about my unusual aggressiveness. I told her about the rich guy. She ended up laughing. So did Ichiru Kouji and Nami Natsuki, my other friends, when I informed them during our lunch hour.

The fact that they basically made fun of what happened didn't weigh so heavily on me because they tried to calm me down and attempted to make me see the funny side of it. By the end of the day, I was smiling and laughing with them. However, my mood was instantly destroyed by the unexpected appearance of the same three men from yesterday; they had disrupted my urgently needed time with my friends.

The letter they gave me had set a burning fire in me, boiling my blood. My friends got wary at the immediate change in emotions, knowing that whatever the letter said, it wasn't good.

"Where is he?" I demanded through clenched teeth, the paper crumbled up in my fist.

They flinched at the vicious tone in my voice.

"W-we can take you to him," one of them replied, voice faltering in fear. "He-he's c-currently at O-Ouran High School."

At the name of the school, Natsuki burst forth and whispered quickly in my ear: "Ouran High School is a prestigious school----basically the best of the best! The people who attend there are all part of influential and powerful families who could easily tear you apart! This guy who cares so much about that measly tea stain will do everything in his power to make you pay. He's dangerous!" Her voice was full of fear, most especially for me.

Of course he was a dangerous fellow, but he was messing with me. After the events of yesterday, how could I just let it go if he was willing to fight on?

"Don't worry about it," I told her in a calmer voice, eyes flicking over to the other two. "I'll be fine. I can take care of it."

Worried expressions were etched upon their faces. Nemura clutched tightly onto Kouji's hand. Natsuki's face was pale, and Kouji was as rigid as a statue.

If he was issuing a challenge, the only thing left for me to do was to take it.

"Lead the way," I directed to the three burly suits.

The ride to the gigantic school was uneasy though rather comfortable. It was my first time in an actual limo, but my mind was preoccupied with the wrinkled paper in my hand. When we pulled up to the school, I had to admit that it really was breathtaking.

Since it was my first time there I expected the three me (or at least one of them) to lead me to the bocchama. However, they only gave me a piece of paper with directions on it. I could only stare blankly at it; they must have assumed I knew where this Third Music Room on the top floor of the South Campus, the end room in the North Corridor was.

Finding it was difficult due to the large size of the school. Even the scribbles didn't help much. The atmosphere certainly didn't feel like a school; it was more of a grand manor or modern castle. It was unbelievably beautiful inside that it temporally distracted me. Yet, reaching the double doors of the Third Music Room (after many detours and turns) brought back my anger and the reason why I was even there in the first place.

This was it.

Sucking in a breath, I opened the door only to be greeted by a blinding light and falling rose petals. I was struck stupid, and one thought ran through my blank mind: _That was gay._

I knew I stuck out like a sore thumb. Mainly because of my white Hateshinai Art Academy uniform. The girls in the room were in yellow dresses, while the few guys had on bluish purple suits with the Ouran crest. One guy with ashen black hair and glasses, in particular, stood out from the rest of them.

My anger flared. That baka bocchama.

I made my way over to him, not caring that I was out of place amidst the rich students. He turned around, creating the perfect opportunity for me to throw the wrinkled paper in his face.

He certainly wasn't pleased about that, but I didn't care. I was here on a mission, and I wouldn't crumble under his stony gaze now that I was fired up.

"You're suing me over a measly tea stain," I stated more than question, my tone harsh.

A disconcertingly calm smile spread across his face. The music room had grown quiet at my interruption of their activities, and all eyes were on us.

_What are you going to do now that your peers are our audience?_

"Tamaki, please escort our customers out," he coolly ordered, his eyes never moving from mine. "The club is closing early today."

Customers? What kind of club was this guy a part of? However, I didn't dwell too much on it because I was too busy readying myself for his attack.

Tamaki, whichever one he was, and the other guys politely shooed out the girls, whom were gossiping amongst each other in hushed whispers. The tension in the air swallowed up the whole room as the double doors closed behind the last of their "customers," suffocating the seven boys and I in its bosom. Though the other six were wary of the situation, they couldn't deny that they were intrigued. They settled themselves a good distance away, behind a couch, but still close enough to hear our conversation. I simply ignored them; the fellow standing in front of me had my sole attention.

"I thought threatening you wouldn't be as big a deal----"

"A big deal?" I snapped. "What the hell's wrong with you? It's just a tea stain; you can take it to the dry cleaners and have them fix it!"

The bespectacled bocchama gritted his teeth, turning it into a feral grin. His gray eyes were cold and hard. The air around us suddenly dropped a few degrees lower.

"You obviously don't understand," he breathed, heaving a sigh.

I opened my mouth to retort while at the same time he started degrading me in a vicious voice. It soon turned into an all-out verbal war, the volume getting much too loud for the others' liking, though I was the one doing all of the yelling. It was an reenactment of yesterday's events but with a smaller crowd and in a different environment.

"You had caused me to spill the cup. Therefore, it's your fault." His voice strangely calm. Was he like this yesterday?

"Tch. _My fault?_ I wasn't the one carrying it around!"

No, he wasn't. Yesterday, he was shouting alongside me.

"So, now it's my fault?" He was unbelievably cool. It was as though he had everything under control.

"HELL YEAH! You must be retarded to not be able to understand that clear logic!"

A flame flickered in his eyes. "I assure you, I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be. In fact----"

"Then you're smarter than me?"

"Yes."

That one-worded answer had stumped me, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Then quit crying over spilled tea."

The flame flared into a burning fire; he was pissed off now.

"Excuse me, but I believe----" began the tall blonde, sensing the sudden danger.

"SHUT UP!" the bocchama and I huffed at him, faces flushed.

He immediately cowered from us and went to sulk in a corner. The other onlookers stayed crouched behind the couch, not wanting to get verbally assaulted by the two of us.

("Man, they're brutal," one of the twins said in a low voice.)

("Yeah, it's like they were made to destroy each other," the other twin inputted.)

Abruptly, the bocchama ended our overheated argument with one unexpected threat: "Unless you want your father to suffer, you'll do as I say."

His voice was deathly quiet, so I barely managed to catch his words. The burning fire that was in his eyes had died and became cold. My insides froze, and I felt my blood turn into ice at his evil aura. My throat clenched shut, silencing me for a few moments too long. Fear rumbled through me, sending chills down my spine. I knew my eyes were brimming with terror, giving me away as I continued looking at him. The edge of his mouth twitched, ready to revel in victory.

_This guy…_

"You wouldn't dare." My voice came out hoarse and in a quiet whisper, but he still heard it.

A smile slowly broke out onto his face, eerie and demonic, as if to confirm my worst thoughts.

…_is a devil._

I let out a slow, shaky breath. "Fine. How about a compromise?" I suggested in a rather subdued voice.

He politely smiled, a completely fake act. "Sounds good."

Then without turning around, he called on one of the other guys to jolt down the contents of the compromise. His eyes, brightly smiling and teasing me, never left my anxious face as a brunette boy went to fetch writing utensils.

"Okay," the brunette boy lightly gasped as he returned. He held a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil, ready to write.

"Six months' worth of labor," the bocchama threw out.

"Six? That's outrageous," I exclaimed, though the intensity of my words were weak. I couldn't even properly glare at him. "Make it one month."

"Three," he countered.

"One month and I'll even draw pictures."

He looked smart----he even claimed he was----so he ought to have known that I was an art student if I was attending an art academy.

"Your drawings will be sold for 50 yen apiece at the start. If there's a demand, the price will rise."

50 yen was an extremely low price to start selling art, even if they were pencil drawings. However, I didn't care, because money wasn't as big an issue to me. Besides, it was for his club; I could care less about it.

"Fine, but one month's work only for you and your club, nothing else."

"You'll answer to my orders _without_ any disagreements."

"I can't promise you that," I interrupted.

He continued on as though I didn't say anything. "I'll add an extra day for each day that you miss or mess up. So, you'll either pay your full debt in one month or continue working until you do."

That was fine with me. One month and we would be out of each others' lives forever.

"As long as you take away the lawsuit, don't interfere in my life outside of this deal, and anything outside school hours has to pertain to you or your club, it's done."

For the first time since I was there, the bocchama turned to the brunette, asking him if he had the conditions all written down. He read off what was on the pad of paper, satisfying both of us with what he had. Then to make our deal official, we both signed our names on the contract and shook hands. I was reluctant to do the latter, suspiciously eyeing his outstretched hand as though it would bite me. He was fairly amused at how cautious and uncomfortable I was.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Hiyame Seiko-san," he said with a polite smile, an unreadable emotion flickering in his eyes. "I am Ootori Kyoya. You start tomorrow, so I'll see you then."

I quietly left the third music room, walked off of the grounds of Ouran High School, and took the bus home. I felt strange and not like myself, my mind running through what had happened. When I reached the apartment, it finally clicked that I had acquired a "job." A job that otou-san needn't worry himself over or even know about it. After all, it was my problem and I was aiming to resolve it on my own.


	4. Day One: Twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs. And the fictional art academy.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Day One: Twins**

Ootori had called later that evening to provide me with details, like the club's meeting times and transportation from Hateshinai to Ouran. It was simply normal to wonder how he gotten a hold of my cell phone number, but when I had asked him, his answer was vague: "The same way I found out what school you attended."

He really was one scary dude, making me ponder how in the world he ended up as a member of the host club. How could those girls fall for someone like him----or even like him? Well, he did have good looks, but his attitude and personality were both frightening and cold.

Maybe he _was_ a part of a yakuza.

He called again during lunchtime the next day to remind me of my after school "job." My friends were upset about my newly developed situation, especially Kouji since we were longtime friends. I tried to console them and made them promise not to tell anyone, not even mention it to otou-san. I had to persuade Kouji not to let anything spill if and when otou-san decided to interrogate him, seeing as we were also next-door neighbors in the same apartment complex. They were reluctant, but I was headstrong and stubborn, so they agreed to keep it quiet. Of course, that was only if kept them updated.

All I needed to do now was to come up with good and believable excuses as to why I would be coming home late every day for the next month.

It was a complete understatement to say that I dreaded going to Ouran. When the end of the school came and my three friends bid me good-bye and good luck, I felt a growing fear gnaw at me from the inside.

Ootori certainly had manners----I would give him kudos for that. He had sent his three men to pick me up in his limo. It was too extravagant of a mode of transportation for me, but he would probably continue to have me travel in it just for spite. So, I would just have to deal with it.

There was no anger in me. On the contrary, I was in a somber mood. It felt foreign to feel that way. Maybe it was because I never really had to fear anyone before, and Ootori Kyoya certainly was a man to be feared, even though I wouldn't ever admit it out loud.

Trying to find my way around Ouran a second time was much easier, yet still difficult. He couldn't have made me a map instead?

Sighing, I clutched tightly onto my bag and placed a hand on the door handle.

_One month,_ I repeatedly told myself. _One month and I won't have to deal with this after that._

I turned the handle, pulling open the door, and stepped inside the Third Music Room. Like before, rose petals were tossed into my face, drawing a scowl to form; it was just as annoying as the first time.

The room had turned silent at my entrance, and I swore almost everyone had stopped breathing. Before I could do anything the tall blonde came bouncing my way, draping arm around my shoulders. I immediately tensed at the contact and, as a reflex, threw it off of me.

"Don't touch me," I spat at him, more harshly than I meant.

His eyes glittered with tears, and he retreated to mope in a corner, a dark and gloomy cloud looming over him.

_Didn't he do this once before? _I looked questioningly at his crouched form, slightly irked by his infantile behavior.

"Ladies," a polite voice spoke. It belonged to none other than Ootori. He was looking at me with a sort of superiority, which only I could identify. "This is our newest addition to the Host Club: Hiyame Seiko. She is our portrait artist. So, I suggest you go and see her if you want pictures of the Host Club drawn."

There were quiet murmurs of surprise as all eyes stared at me.

With the finality in his voice, everyone returned to what they were doing before I arrive. I thought he would approach me to give me some sort of order, but he didn't. He left me alone pretty much the whole time I was there. With nowhere to go and no place to be, I dumbly stood at the entrance. No customer appeared to want to approach me for a drawing, seeing as they didn't show any interest in actually approaching me. Or maybe they just had no interest in me. Or it could have been something from yesterday's events.

Because I was too busy thinking I didn't notice the doors opening behind me. The only warning I got were two bodies colliding with mine and shrieks of…joy?

The three of us toppled to the floor, me crushed underneath the weight of the other two. I had lost my grip on my bag, so it went flying through the air and landed on the ground a few feet away.

"It's imouto-san!" squealed an all-too-familiar voice. "It's Seiko imouto-san!"

"Ne, ne, ne, she's gotten so kawaii!!" another familiar voice cried.

"Ano, can you two get off of me?" I wheezed, barely able to breath after getting the air knocked out of my lungs.

"Ah, gomen nasai," they chorused.

The unlatched themselves from me and then pulled me up onto my feet. I turned around to face them, blue eyes meeting similar blue eyes. They looked pretty much the same as they did the last time I saw them despite a few changes. Identical grins adorned their faces.

"It's been quite a while, ne?" I softly smiled, a bit surprised to see them.

"Of course----" Kochiru-nee began.

"----it has," Uemiko-nee finished.

"Too long, in fact," they added in perfect unison.

"So, how have you been?"

"How's otou-san doing?"

"Any boys in your life?"

"Besides Kouji-kun, that is."

They giggled shameless as I narrowed my eyes at their antics. We never noticed the quiet atmosphere of the room because we were too busy focusing on our reunion. It had been too long since we had seen one another, and it felt nice to be reunited. Once we did, I turned around and blinked owlishly at the staring students as onee-san snapped their attention back to their previous activities.

"Ne, we should go sit down instead of lingering by the doors."

"Of course."

They each hooked an arm around one of mine and dragged me to a vacant sofa, Uemiko-nee picking up my bag along the way. There, they continued interrogating me, pummeling me with questions and giving me barely any time to answer them all. Needless to say, I spent the whole time with onee-san, although it wasn't very productive of me. However, I could endure an extra day at Ouran, because laughing with them made me feel happier than I had been throughout the day. It must have been quite a sight to see me in such a lighthearted mood, since I haven't displayed such a great attitude the previous day.

I had really missed onee-san, didn't I?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**shortie: Seiko addresses her twin sisters as one person, basically. Hence, "onee-san".**


	5. Day Two: Double the Trouble

**shortie: Seiko and Kouji are childhood friends. They live next door to each other in the apartment complex. Have I mentioned this before in the text? Oh well. I'm mentioning it now. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs and the ficitional art academy.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Day Two: Double the Trouble**

Ootori had called me later on in the evening to inform me that I owed him an extra day. Then he hung up since he didn't have anything else to tell me.

I had previously saved his cell phone number, assuming it _was_ his cell he was calling from, and thought I should give him his own contact ring tone. I had already nicknamed him as "evil demon boy" for his contact name; there was no way I was going to use his real name, seeing as he didn't deserve that sort of respect…yet. I had already given specific ring tones for each of my contacts, which weren't that many, pertaining to their personas. It was fun picking out songs that matched them.

Kouji came over to talk before I received the phone call; he must have been worried. His little nephew tagged along, bouncing with energy only kids could contain.

A bright smile lit up his round face as he ran into my apartment, squealing my name with so much enthusiasm that he scared Europa into a hissing fit. Both Kouji and otou-san laughed at Shuichi's childish delight, while I tried to soothe the poor mackerel tabby cat into getting off the coffee table.

Before otou-san could prepare any tea, Kouji had waved it away, telling him he was going to help me with some homework. A knowing smile passed between them, causing me to scowl at them, cheeks flushed pink. Being ushered to my room, we left otou-san to entertain Shuichi with outrageous stories of make-believe, Europa comfortably settled back onto his spot on the sofa as he resumed watching whatever T.V. drama was on.

The door lightly closed behind Kouji as I moved to sit on my unmade bed. He plopped down next to me, the silence thickening rather quickly.

"How did it go today?" he asked after a moment the silence had settled.

I pursed my lips together in thought. "Not well, considering I didn't do anything productive."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. "I met my sisters, though."

A chuckle escaped from him; he was probably imagining their reactions to seeing me after so many years----nearly five years, to be exact.

"You just spent the whole time there with them?"

"Of course." I looked at him, meeting his brown-eyed gaze. A large grin spread onto my face. "They practically kidnapped me."

"They're probably still mischievous as ever," smiled Kouji.

Simply out of adoration of his cuteness, I reached over and lovingly pinched his cheek.

"Hey!"

He pouted, trying to pry my hand from his cheek.

He really was cute, handsome even, with his innocent face to go with his innocent demeanor. His sun kissed brown hair was growing longer than he liked, but it gave him the appearance of a bishounen, which Nemura found quite attractive. (Her and her shojo manga.) His soft brown eyes and dazzlingly cute smile were two of my favorite features of his boyish appearance, many of the girls at Hateshinai agreeing completely, seeing as they had literally fallen for him because of a smile or two. It was hard to not like him.

Just then my cell started ringing. Letting go of Kouji's cheek, I picked my phone and looked at the caller ID.

It was hard to not hate _him_.

With a sour expression, I answered, Kouji rubbing his aching cheek, which had turned red. He already knew who was on the other line before Ootori had a chance to speak. After hanging up with "evil demon boy," I simply told Kouji that I owed an extra day of work. He sighed, knowing the contents of the deal I had made.

"You better work hard if you don't want anymore extra days," he said, moving over to my messy desk and grabbing a textbook. "Speaking of which…"

I groaned miserably. I hated homework almost as much as I hated Ootori. It was only a fluke and possibly some good luck that I was ranked twelfth. Stupid Kouji was ranked fourth, being the most intelligent out of the four of us; I was the least. That meant I was the stupidest of the four of us.

Wednesday was a positively good day. Even the weather agreed with my attitude. I didn't know why, but I was in a happier mood. I didn't even wear the white, knee-length dress that was Hateshinai's uniform for girls. Instead, I opted for _my_ version of the male uniform, thanks to a superb Nemura; it consisted of dark gray, knee-length dress pants, a white short-sleeved collar shirt, a light gray sweater vest with Hateshinai's crest, and a white tie with two red stripes down the middle. Finishing off the outfit, I wore orange leg warmers and sienna boots with metal buckles, the tops of the warmers peeking out, a studded bracelet adorning my left wrist.

I certainly wasn't lazy today.

During lunch, my friends and I took our usual seats up on the rooftop, the sun shining down on us.

Details weren't my forte, so I vaguely told Nemura and Suki what had happened so far with the host club. Suki, being the boy crazy girl she was, wanted detailed information on the hosts, but unfortunately, I didn't have any to dish out, except for more vague facts. Nemura scowled motherly at her, while Kouji embarrassedly tried to hide beneath his bangs.

"Nami Natsuki, quit your worrying about boys," Nemura coolly reprimanded, pushing her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

Her reply was Suki sticking out her tongue.

"Don't forget that Seiko-san's 'rival' is one of them."

"Rival?" I echoed, turning to the long haired beauty, blinking my blue eyes at her.

"For lack of a better word to describe him."

"Y'know, if we met him, we would actually have a word to describe him." Suki's eyes gleamed hopefully.

I narrowed my eyes at the dirty blond-haired girl. "Evil. Demon."

Kouji burst out laughing, causing us to stare strangely at him. Suki looked from me to him and back, confusion written all over her face.

"Me, evil? And a demon?" she questioned, green eyes wide.

A soft chuckle slipped from Nemura's lips. "She means the bocchama who cried over spilt tea," she smiled.

The other girl huffed a sigh, cheeks dusted slightly red. "You should have said so in the first place, Sei!"

"You wanted a word to describe him," I told her, shrugging. "I gave you two."

She pouted. "Then we'll just have to meet him to find out."

"You just want to hook up with one of them," Nemura interpreted.

Before Suki could give her response, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Nemura waved away her unspoken answer as she swung the strap of her book bag onto her shoulder, preparing to get to class. Kouji was waiting for her so he could walk with her. Gathering my own things, I gently nudged Suki to come along. Her lips still stuck in the pout, she reluctantly followed.

"We're still gonna be able to meet him and his friends, right?"

That thought lingered in my mind throughout the rest of my classes. It bothered me and nagged at me, disrupting my concentration. Eventually, they would have to meet Ootori, but there was no real reason _why_ they had to. However, they _are _my friends, and it was only right for them to see who I was dealing with.

I scratched my cheek. Did I _want_ them to meet him? A part of me said no: it was my business, and my business only. The other part said yes: It would just be to appease Suki. Even if they didn't meet now, they would later.

Nope, not today. Maybe someday if I was pestered enough and if I cared enough to arrange a meeting, but certainly not today. Nor tomorrow. Nor the day after that.

Tachibana-san, Horita-san, and Aishima-san came to pick me up like before. Of course, this time I had asked for their names, seeing as I couldn't recall ever learning who they were. They were surprised that I cared to ask and joyously introduced themselves, striking a cool bodyguard pose. I blinked twice and let a smile creep onto my face at their unusual enthusiasm; they _were_ grown men, after all.

We reached Ouran in no time, excitement bubbling inside of me. I waved good-bye to them and made my way inside the enormous school. I practically skipped all the way to the Third Music Room, feeling lighter than air and happier than a little kid who got tons of presents on Christmas. It was so peculiar that I felt almost giddy, like I had inhaled some laughing gas.

Bursting into the music room unceremoniously, I ignored the shower of rose petals and noticed that there was a lack of customers.

"Am I late?" I inquired of the nearly empty room, head cocked to the side in bewilderment.

"Actually, you're early," a voice answered.

I turned to see the brunette boy walk towards me. He was shorter than me, which was quite strange, but there was also another short one in the club, if I remembered correctly. Maybe he just had stunted growth or hadn't fully grown yet.

"Really? That's a first."

He laughed. For some reason the way he laughed was so endearing that it made me think of Kouji. Was this guy also a bishounen? He had rather large eyes for a guy. Not to mention, his face looked quite feminine.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, knocking me from my thoughts.

I must have been staring too long and hard at him. I shook my head, a smile easily coming to my face.

"We haven't been introduced, have we?"

Suddenly realizing that, he lightly blushed and apologized. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi. You're Hiyame Seiko."

"Ah, you know my name."

"Well, it's terribly hard to forget----" a new voice inputted, stopping Fujioka-san from speaking.

"----someone who yelled at Kyoya-sempai----"another voice continued.

"----most especially a girl," both voices finished together.

My eyes flicked over to the newcomers, whom were completely identical in their attire and physical appearances. The only thing different was the way they styled their seemingly light brown hair.

"And you two are?"

They strutted over to Fujioka, each draping an around him. The air that they walked with full of confidence, and it felt like they owned the whole room; it was the walk of a powerful rich person. A slight frown had replaced my smile.

"We are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, the devilish type."

Type? The host club had types? Nevermind that! They were twins, identical twins like onee-san. I bet 500,000,000 yen that they were just as mischievous as onee-san.

"Then you must be twin devils."

Both of them were taken aback but quickly composed themselves, identical sly grins plastered on their faces.

"Don't even think about it," Fujioka deadpanned.

They both looked dejected for a moment at his words, but the emotion quickly passed as they shot me a wickedly playful expression. I would hate to find out what that meant.

Soon enough, the rest of the hosts joined us, the tall blond talking animatedly and waving his arms in huge gestures. I ignored him and the evil twins, turning around only to bump into the most evil of them all. A smile from him made me lose my high spirits. Scampering away from him, I went to lounge in an armchair until the customers started pouring in. The blonde boy and the silent giant had already settled themselves at a table, while Fujioka was stuck with the idiot and the twins. I felt bad for leaving him with them, but because the twins weren't letting him go anytime soon, I couldn't drag him away by force; tug-of-war human style was not fun.

Then the doors opened. A group of female students shyly walked in, whispering and giggling. That was the tall blonde's cue to greet them. Watching him take the hand of the girl in front and kiss it was horrifying, because the girl immediately swooned afterwards. It was sickening how he easily said sweet nothings to her and she would glow with love. How disgusting.

_I'm working with fake people who play with girls' hearts._

My displeasure must have been apparent on my face because I heard one of the twins' voice near my ear.

"What's wrong?" he sneered.

I jumped, their chuckles full of trickery.

"You're not jealous of Tono, now----" said the other, his breath tickling my other ear.

"----are you?" chorused the two.

I scoffed, grabbing my book bag as I got up from the armchair. "Should I be?"

I didn't know where I was planning on going, but the twins certainly had something else arranged for me. Before I could walk even two steps away from them, they appeared in front of me, standing shoulder to shoulder with their mouths twisted into large grins.

"And where do you think you're going?" they asked in unison.

Looking from one to the other, I replied, "Away from you two freaks."

I quickly tried to escape from the side, but their agility was to be praised as they managed to block me again.

"And how would you do that?" It was said by the both of them once more. Were they going to continue talking as one person?

"Are you going to continue talking as though you're one person?" I countered.

The doors creaked opened, letting in more customers, but the twins were too tall for me to see who had arrived. I needed help, but who would I ask?

My question had caught them off guard. They stood there with wide eyes, dumbfounded.

HA! I had stumped them.

Realizing that I could now finally escape with no problem, I ran for it. Unfortunately, I had wasted a moment too long reveling in their puzzled silence. They had snapped out of their temporary frozen state and chased after me. It was unfair that their legs were longer than mine and carried them further, but I was smaller. However, how in the world could that benefit me now? Especially when there were two of them after me.

"HEY!"

I dodged around the long sofa , narrowly avoiding a hit-and-run with Ootori, whom was writing something down in a notebook. Whipping past a confused Fujioka, whose expression abruptly changed into one of distress upon seeing who I was running from, I instinctively dove under a vacant table, pushing out the chairs to create a sort of obstacle.

"Someone stop her!"

That was the twins' yell. It must be quite a sight for their customers to witness this childish act of running from one another. They were all probably distracted to pay attention to their host now.

Crawling out from beneath the table, I hastily made my way to someplace far from the twins, book bag swinging on my shoulder.

"You idiot girl!"

Turning halfway around while still running, I shouted back, "I'm not an idiot girl!" But I only managed to get out "I'm not an id----" before slamming my knee into an unsuspecting coffee table. The collision caused it to scoot a foot from its original position. Unluckily for me, I fell over, stumbling into someone and dragging them down with me. My bag flew from my shoulder, the contents spewing out. I landed on my side on the hard marble floor, my knee resounding with unbearable pain. There were shouts of surprise and shock, cries of worry ripping through the air, two of which I recognized as onee-san's.

I was lucky I didn't hit my head on the ground, but the only thought running through my mind was how bad it hurt to ram into that table. Otou-san was right; I should be more aware of my surroundings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**shortie: Don't you just hate ramming into things unsuspectedly? I do. Oh, yeah. Seiko obviously doesn't realize that Haruhi's really a girl. She will later on.**


	6. His and Her Circumstances

**shortie: I like this chapter just because Hani's in it...and Mori, too. O////O I love the part near the end with Kyoya. Other than that, please excuse Seiko's bad language.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: His and Her Circumstances**

I was ready to cry because it hurt so damn much. However, I was highly irritated by a rambling blonde that I was ready to take him out. I didn't even know half of what he was screaming at me through his fountains of tears. The customers were trying to tell him it wasn't his fault, trying to calm him, but their soothing words fell on deaf ears as he continued----_apologizing?_

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING APOLOGIZING?" I shrieked, airing out the oxygen in my lungs.

He suddenly grew still, his mouth hanging open in quiet bewilderment. There were dramatic gasps as the atmosphere grew thick and everyone turned silent. I sat there, glaring at the blonde as he tried to create words but failed; a strangled gurgling was all he achieved.

"Well?" I tilted my head a little, waiting for his non-responsive answer. He only remained gaping at me like I was some sort of circus freak. "Aren't you going answer me?"

Sighing, I turned away from him and attempted to get up, my knee throbbing like crazy.

"You're injured!"

Ignoring the blonde's obvious statement (Oh, joy. You can speak now.), I unsteadily lifted myself onto my feet. He raised alongside me, his beautiful face corrupted with teary violet eyes and tear-soaked cheeks. It was difficult to balance since all of my weight was on one leg, the one with the good knee.

I felt completely aware that everyone was watching my every move, which was, in its entirety, annoying as hell. Even the twins were succumbed to a state of somberness. Even my sisters were quietly watching, unable to move for fear of furthering injuring me.

Slightly shifting my good leg, I leaned forward too much and accidentally placed a bit too much pressure on my _other leg_. It sent a jolt of pain through me. I winced, mentally cursed, and toppled forward all at the same time. I felt a rush of wind as the blonde hurried to aid me, but another breeze told me someone else accomplished it before he did; instead of falling to the ground, I was in the grasp of two warm arms.

Looking up, I saw it to be the silent giant. He was looking right back at me, which caused me to blush. Then he changed my position in his hold, as I yelped in response, so that I was now being carried _bridal style_. It helped darken the blush on my face that I wished wasn't there. With long strides, he carried me out of the room just as Ootori called for everyone to resumed their previous activities in that calm voice of his.

"Ne, Takashi," cried a little voice. "Wait for me!"

The _pitter-patter_ of tiny feet echoed off the walls as their owner ran to catch up. Takashi, whom I presumed to be the silent giant, slowed his walk down to small steps. Soon enough, the other pair of footsteps was walking in harmony with his.

"Where are we going?" I inquired of the giant after a few minutes of silence.

"To the infirmary, of course!" the little voice happily chirped.

I twisted around to see to whom the bubbly voice belonged to but that had made me uncomfortable in the position I was. So, I opted for leaning backwards until my head was nearly leveled with that of the blonde boy's. He smiled brightly at me, his cuteness too adorable to be legal. I couldn't help but smile back; his joy was infectious.

"Hi."

"Konichiwa, Sei-chan! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. This is Usa-chan"----he lifted the pink rabbit in his arms and then pointed to the giant----"and that's Morinozuka Takashi."

"We're here," spoke the giant, his soft voice surprising me.

Straightening myself in his hold, he gently set me on one of the beds as the blonde boy grabbed a first aid kit. He plopped down onto the bed, setting Usa-chan next to me.

"Here, Takashi." He cheerily handed the kit to giant, whom took it.

"We need a ice pack, also," he said to no one in particular and went to look for one, leaving me with the boy.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Ne, he's always like this, even when we were small."

Small? The blonde boy was _still_ small.

"Are you a first year?"

He giggled. "Nope! Takashi and I are the same age; we're both third years."

Scrunching my brows together, I slowly asked, "So, is Fujioka-san a third year, also?"

He giggled again. "Nope! Haru-chan's a first year along with Hika-chan and Kao-chan. Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are second years."

"Oh, I see."

"What year are you?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"I'm a second year."

"Ne, you're the same age as Tama-chan and Kyo-chan, then! I thought _you _were a first year."

I gave a weak chuckle. At that time, Morinozuka came back with an ice pack, still carrying the first aid kit. He pulled a chair up to the bed I currently occupied and sat in it, opening the kit.

"Can you straighten your leg?"

"Ah, hai."

I slowly and carefully straighten my leg as best as I could, my eyes seeing the injury for the very first time. It was an ugly blob of a bruise, covering the left side of my knee. It was a murky black with some purple and blue mixed in some places. Lightly running a finger over it, I faintly flinched from a tiny shot of pain.

"Owwie," Haninozuka whimpered, peering at my badly bruised knee. "It looks like it hurts."

He pulled Usa-chan from his spot beside me and into a tight embrace, watching Morinozuka take the ice pack and placing it onto my knee. I sucked in a breath through my teeth at the freezing contact. Goosebumps popped onto my arms and legs as a chill ran through me, causing me to shiver. Then with the bandages he had pulled out from the kit, Morinozuka used it to wrap the ice pack securely to my knee.

I couldn't help noticing how warm and ruggedly soft his hands were as he touched my bare knee and lightly brushed the exposed part of my lower leg. My face grew hot just thinking about, and I became embarrassed for even noticing.

"T-thank you, Morinozuka," I said once he was finished.

He smiled in response. It was really a nice, kind smile that suited him well.

Then a thought struck me. "Should I refer to you as -senpai?"

He blankly stared at me, unsure.

"Ne, You don't have to," answered Haninozuka, a grin crawling across his childish face, "but you could if you want to. I wouldn't mind."

"Okay," I smiled.

Preparing to get off the bed, I didn't expect Morinozuka to slip his arms around me. He lifted me up, eliciting a squeak from me and a cute giggle from Haninozuka, and held me the same way as before. Before I could protest about being carried, cheeks red, he had already made his way out of the infirmary, Haninozuka trailing not too far behind with Usa-chan.

When we returned to the music room, which was full of conversation and _chinks_ of silverware, he _finally_ set me down onto my feet. Of course, I was a bit wobbly and I was grabbing onto him for balance. Onee-san rushed over to my side, each of them draping one of my arm around their shoulders. They thanked the two third years and proceeded to carry me to a sofa. They gently let me sit down, each taking a place next to me, worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you all right?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Do you need help getting home?"

"Of course, it hurts; you hit the table rather hard."

"We can give you a ride."

"We can stop for herbs on the way."

"Yeah, there's a good medicinal store we know."

"We can also get you something sweet to eat."

"To ease the pain, that is."

It was difficult for me to interrupt them while they were needlessly babbling. What was worse was the tall blonde who had gloomily sauntered his way towards us. They immediately quit talking as he sat down on the table in front of me, a depressed expression on his face.

Lifting his sad eyes to me, he spoke: "I'm extremely, terribly, _horribly_ sorry. It was my fault that you were hurt. It was my fault----"

It was sudden, and it was loud, the quick snap of it sounding throughout the room. He was shocked, eyes completely wide. A red hand print shone visibly on his cheek. Onee-san was frozen in stupefied confusion on either side of me. Possibly everyone else was…once more.

In some way he deserved it, because he was annoying me with his continuously stupid apologizing.

"You didn't answer my question," I reminded him.

His head slowly turned to me, eyes blinking. "From before?" he said in a half-whisper.

I gave him a look that confirmed his answer.

"Because----it----my fault----you-----injured----" He stumbled over his words, cheeks flushed.

"Baka. You shouldn't apologize for something you didn't do," I scolded. His eyes flicked up to meet mine. "It wasn't your fault in the first place; _I _was the one who ran into _you_."

I paused, watching his reaction, debating on whether or not _I_ should apologize.

"I'm not sorry about slapping you or yelling at you earlier, but I _am_ sorry about hurting you."

He looked like a helpless puppy with his eyes shining with tears. So, it was hard to continue being rude to him.

At my words, he erupted into smiles and leaped at me, arms opened wide.

My face turned into one of horror, regretting having said that. _Crapcrapcrapcrap._ Slightly panicky, I grabbed Kochiru-nee with both hands and tossed her at the incoming blonde. His happy expression immediately changed at the new situation, and he tried save her. However, she had fallen forward hard, causing him to fall backwards onto the table in an uncomfortable position. Kochiru-nee landed on top of him, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

A moment of silence passed, and I broke it by bursting into laughter. I didn't know what I had found so funny about their situation, but all I knew was that I was suddenly in the mood to laugh.

My laughter triggered teasing, in the form of sexual innuendos, from the Hitachiin brothers, whom had knowing grins on their faces. Kochiru-nee, suddenly realizing her current position, went crimson red and moved to get off. The blonde, too was red-faced, and helped her to her feet. He apologized to her, who wasn't making eye contact with him. Then he turned around to yell at the twins about their inappropriate behavior.

"We weren't the ones who threw Kochiru-senpai in your way, Tono," they said.

Knowing that that was the truth, he turned to me as did everyone else.

"Like I would allow you to touch me so familiarly," I deadpanned.

With teary eyes, he pointed to Morinozuka. "But----but _he_----"

"That's different; he didn't try and tackle me into a hug."

He went to crouch in his corner of woe once my words sunk in, his head hanging in deep sorrow. If I was an anime or manga character, I would have a giant sweat drop on the back of my head. Since I wasn't, I could only blankly stare at him, slightly irked. Was this guy bipolar or something?

"Don't worry; he's always like that," Uemiko-nee informed me, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

Everyone returned to their activities, once more, as the tension disappeared. It was a good thing, too, because I happened to be hogging the spotlight from the hosts ever since I took on this job and it bothered me.

"Now, about your job as portrait artist for the Host Club," Kochiru-nee said, sitting back down beside me. Her face was a vivid pink.

"I haven't drawn anything yet," I told her.

"Then I supposed you drew this outside of the Host Club?"

The hair on my neck pricked up as a piece of paper dangled in front of my face. Onee-san peered curiously at it, desperately holding back their laughter once they saw what the image was.

"What about it?" I questioned Ootori, about to take the sketch but he drew it away from me. I frowned.

"The likeness is quite good," he mused, probably scrutinizing the details of the drawing. "The effects of the fire in the background emphasizes the subject well. However, the maniacal grin is extremely exaggerated."

A snigger escaped from Uemiko-nee, which she attempted to disguise it as a cough. Kochiru-nee giggled.

Turning around to look up at the bespectacled boy, I said, "It's supposed to be that way; it's an editorial."

At my words, onee-san cracked up with sniggers and laughter. They made heads turn to see what the commotion was about.

Ootori's face was calmly menacing yet amused as he made eye contact with me. My boldness wavered under his calculating gaze.

"I'm biased," I meekly explained. "So I doubt anyone else would request a drawing of _that _sort of likeness."

He smiled his polite smile----I mentally scowled----as he handed me the drawing and my book bag. Then he walked away, flipping open his notebook.

I turned to onee-san, whom was done getting their laughter out of their systems and wiping at their eyes.

"You two are such kids," I frowned, slipping the sketch into my bag.

For the rest of the time, I drew whatever onee-san asked of me. Kochiru-nee kept requesting drawings of the tall blonde, Suou Tamaki, which made Uemiko-nee tease her until she was burning red. On the other hand, Uemiko-nee continuously requested sketches of Morinozuka, which in turn, caused Kochiru-nee to tease _her_. Unfortunately, the teasing didn't do much since she was proud of declaring her crush on the silent giant to the whole nation, if she could. So, it was only inevitable to have her bug me about how it felt to be carried in "those strong, manly" arms of his. I took a moment of pausing in drawing and accused her of reading too much shojo manga and romance novels. She blushed hotly, and Kochiru-nee laughed at her.

Morinozuka had offered to carry me to onee-san's car, but I shyly refused as Haninozuka commented on how cute I looked blushing. However, Uemiko-nee gave him permission to do so, saying that it would take us days if not years to get home. So, Morinozuka was carrying me once more----and against my will----to the sleek, black car parked out front of the school entrance, onee-san and Haninozuka trailing behind.

He gently set me down onto my wobbly feet and placed his warm hand on top of my head, smiling. He removed it as the little blonde bounced towards us, Usa-chan's ears flapping with each movement. Haninozuka would have hugged me, he admitted, but because of my injured knee he didn't. He settled with me hugging Usa-chan, which I awkwardly did. Then they went to go say their good-byes to onee-san as the driver came around to open the door for me. I thanked him and tried to get into the car without damaging my knee. Onee-san slipped in, one on each side of me. The doors slammed closed, the engine turned on, and the driver drove us away from the school.

"Now, what happened between you and Ootori----"

"----to have you draw such a _malicious_ sketch?"

Darn it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**shortie: I swear Seiko's bipolar in this chapter. Darn it. An OC isn't supposed to be OOC. That's impossible! ...Anyway, moving on.... Kochiru is the elder of Seiko's twin sisters. Uemiko is the younger one. They're both third years, proving to be only a year older than her. Yeah.**


	7. Day Three: Tea Time with Usa chan

**shortie: Europa is one strange cat. I had managed to easily develop his character. I gotta say, he's my favorite. (He belongs Shizu, the eldest sister who's away in the U.S. for college. Seiko and her dad's taking care of him for her. So that's a total of three sisters for Seiko.) Anyway, I'm rambling. I rather liked writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Day Three: Tea Time with Usa-chan**

Otou-san wasn't too happy that I had badly injured my knee, but at least, it wasn't a huge cut that needed stitches. He _was_ happy to see onee-san again, crushing them in hugs and exclaiming how gorgeous and identical they looked. He was practically crying his eyes out. Europa gave them a glance and returned to his T.V. drama.

"Lazy as ever, that cat," they chorused, unsurprised.

They handed him the medicinal herbs for my bruised knee and gave him some tips and advice, taking turns talking. Ruffling my hair, scratching Europa behind the ear, and hugging otou-san, they left. Otou-san prepared the herbs and clean bandages as I unwound the melted ice pack. He dabbed the bruise with some burning alcohol, causing it to sting. Then he placed some of the herbs on a thin piece of cloth and folded it in half, wrapping it around my knee and made sure the herbs were directly over the bruise. With the clean bandages, he wrapped them over the cloth with the herbs and my knee. Once that was done, he straighten up to look at his work, grinning.

Scrunching up my nose at the smell of the herbs in the air, I looked at him. "How am I supposed to shower?"

That quickly wiped the grin off his face.

Thursday, Thursday, Thursday. It would be the third day of "work," and I was already wishing the weekend would come. Hopefully, I wouldn't have any more extra days added, but anything could happen. Yesterday was proof of that.

Ootori didn't call, not even during my lunch hour. I assumed things were well with my job. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same thing about my bruised knee. Kouji was greatly upset at the news, and Suki was ready to kick some host ass. Nemura was the only one who kept her composure. She was more amused of the fact that I threw Kochiru-nee at Suou.

It was chillier today. So, I wore a coat over my uniform. Ootori's bodyguards, whom referred to themselves as "Team Kyoya," picked me up at the same time as they always did after school was over. Even they were worried upon seeing my bandaged knee. It was strange for people who I barely knew to be concerned about my well-being; I was taken aback by their reactions.

The path to the Third Music Room was beginning to get familiar to me, but it wasn't a routine thing yet. I limped my way inside, ignoring the freefalling rose petals as usual. It was empty, save for the hosts, as no customers were present. Fujioka was chatting with the twins, while Suou was rambling Ootori's ear off. As for Haninozuka and Morinozuka, they were settled at a table with Usa-chan, drinking tea and eating cake.

"Sei-chan!" called Haninozuka, excitedly waving his hand, a flamboyant smile on his face.

Readjusting the strap of my book bag on my shoulder, I wobbled over to them, my lips spreading into a smile.

"Hello, Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai," I greeted as I awkwardly sat down, setting my book bag on the floor.

"Ne, have some cake and tea!"

The blonde pushed a slice of cake towards me, while the silent giant poured some tea into a cup. I hesitated, not exactly in the mood for sweets, but the look on Haninozuka's face was too cute for me to reject. I reached over and put the cake in front of me, grabbing the fork that was on the plate. I took a small bite out of the cake, its utter sweetness too rich on my tongue. Morinozuka placed the cup of tea beside my plate, wisps of steam rising into the air.

"Is it good?"

"It's really sweet," I admitted, but the blonde obviously took it as a compliment.

I took another bite, swallowing the sugary taste with the hot tea.

"What kind of tea is this?"

"It's chai tea," Morinozuka spoke for the first time since I arrived.

"It's a strong black tea mixed with milk, sweetener, cinnamon, cardamom, black pepper, and cloves," explained Haninozuka, gulping down half of his cake. "It even has vanilla and chocolate in it!"

Taking a second sip of the tea, I found it to be quite delectable. It was spicy yet sweet and had lots of flavor.

"Kyo-chan likes buying different types of tea, but he usually gets jasmine tea or green tea because it's less expensive."

How funny; rich people _saving_ money, but it made sense if they were to _continue_ being rich.

"We have coffee, too."

"I don't like coffee; the tea is better."

Looking up from his nearly finished cake, he asked, "Ne, why don't you? Everyone in the Host Club likes it."

Neatly cutting a piece of my cake, I plopped it into my mouth, taking my time in answering his question. "Coffee's too strong and too bitter for my tastes," I replied, cutting another piece. "If I were to drink it, it would have to be extremely sweetened to the point where I can't even taste the coffee anymore."

"It is bitter," he agreed. "I really sweet things, so coffee tastes strange to me."

I chuckled just as the doors opened to let in the first customers of the day. "Looks like the club's officially opened."

I had managed to finish the rest of the cake, its sweet taste lingering in my mouth. The tea helped wash it down, and I had quickly devoured it much quicker than the pastry. Morinozuka poured some more tea upon seeing the empty contents of my cup.

Three giggly girls approached our table. "Ano, may we sit here?" one of them shyly asked, cheeks flushed red.

I didn't know whether or not I should have gotten up and left, but that would have seemed rather rude. Besides, I had to finish my second cup of tea.

Haninozuka jubilantly answered, and they each sat in the unoccupied chairs, Haninozuka removing Usa-chan from his own seat to let the third girl sit. She smiled at him in thanks. Then they started talking about the usual things: school, classes, Host Club events, etc. I didn't pay much attention to it, because the tea was much more interesting.

"Ano, Hiyame-san," a soft voice spoke.

I turned my head to meet the timid gaze of the girl sitting next to me.

She hesitated before continuing. "C-can you draw Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai for me?"

"Yeah. Do you want them in the same drawing? Or separate?"

I pulled my bag into my lap, getting out my sketchbook and drawing utensils.

"In the same drawing."

"Okay."

Turning to a clean page, I grabbed the mechanical pencil I had set on the table and started sketching. After five minutes of drawing and redrawing, three minutes of erasing, seven minutes spent shading in Morinozuka's hair, another three minutes on perfecting Haninozuka's large eyes, and another five drawing in Usa-chan I was done. Carefully tearing it out, I handed it to the girl.

"Ano, you can sign it?"

"Ah, of course." I had no idea why she would want me to sign it, but I did so anyway, in kanji form. ("Sei" as in "spirit"; "ko" as in "child"; "hi" as in "piece, fragment"; and "yame" as in "iris.")

She happily took it, and then requested another drawing of them, separately this time. Soon enough, she was requesting different expressions of them, which got the other girls riled up and wanting some drawings, too. It was really fun, trying to draw each of the hosts as real as I could get them to their real counterparts. Exaggerating their expressions got me excited, because it was definitely new, especially with their personalities. The only thing that bugged me out was attempting to sketch out the Hitachiin brothers in their acts of "brotherly love." If Nemura was here, she would have turned a deep shade of red and thrown an uncharacteristic fit.


	8. Day Four: Of Otakus and Closet Perverts

**shortie: Ah, I've finally updated. Sorry. It was all my fault. Blame my laziness. XP But I've actually had this done recently, so, YAY!  
**

**Well, have fun reading! (Forgive me for any OOCness.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Day Four: Of Otakus and Closet Perverts**

It was Friday; only two days, including today, until I could finally rest from my job. I couldn't wait for Sunday to come.

When I entered through the doors to the Third Music Room, I certainly wasn't expecting to see them sporting long white coats and a stethoscope around each of their necks. Even Ootori was dressed up along with them, and needless to say, it suited him more so than the others. Suou looked flamboyant as always. The twins were too childish and cunning to actually fit into the role of doctor. However, Fujioka did it well, considering how levelheaded he was. Morinozuka was…Morinozuka, and Haninozuka was just so cute and adorable.

"Ah, Seiko-san," Suou called out in a singsong voice, bouncing towards me.

My eye slightly twitched at the informal usage of my first name. At least, he had the decency to add a honorific. "What?"

He shocked me by flinging out a white attire from behind him, eyes glittering brightly as he shoved it in my face. It was a nurse's outfit. Correction: a rather _short_ nurse's outfit.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What's that for?"

The grin on his face was too sparkly for its own good. "It's your costume for today's theme!" he announced cheerfully, thrusting it into my hands.

"I don't want it," I abruptly declared, sticking it out towards him with one hand.

It was quite a feat to see him quickly change moods. Straight from a joyous expression to a completely disheartened one, his violet eyes were shining with tears. I tried not to fall for his little act, my lips pulled into a thin line and teeth clenched.

"B-but why?"

It was hard to not feel any sort of remorse at his deeply sad act. This guy certainly knew how to pull at girls' heartstrings with an air of professionalism. However, if he thought he was going to get me into that tiny little dress, he was dead wrong. Really, was he a closet pervert or something?

"It's too short."

"But _your_ skirt's short, too." He pointed to the aforementioned article of clothing, his finger not more than a hair's width away.

"And you're a pervert," I snapped, feeling violated, face growing warm. I slapped it away with my hand, tossing the outfit at him as I distanced myself from him.

The Hitachiin twins cackled, using this opportunity to tease him for being a pervert. He wildly turned his head around the room, looking towards the other hosts for help.

"Haruhi, help otou-san!" he cried.

The brunette only blankly stared back, not moving a single centimeter from his position.

"Tamaki, you did set yourself up for it by picking out the length of the dress," Ootori calmly spoke, "and by pointing directly at her skirt in an extremely close proximity."

"B-but I only wanted to see my cute daughter all dressed up," he cried.

My eye started slightly twitching once that was out of his mouth. I felt the heat drained from my face. "You're a pervert _and_ a pedophile. You sicken me."

Like moments before, the twins agreed, reprimanding him of such horrible actions. Haruhi still had his blank expression. Ootori had decided to busy himself with his notebook, flipping through the pages as though he was oblivious to the current situation. Morinozuka merely stood there, watching the whole scene unravel with Haninozuka on his shoulder. With no one to help and support him, Tamaki immediately retreated to his infamous corner of woe, crouched tightly into a ball with a dark and depressing atmosphere surrounding him.

All attention was drawn away from the miserable Host King as Ootori drew his head up from his notebook. "But we do have an outfit for you to wear for today," he said.

The twins whipped out another version of the nurse's dress, which was longer than the first one. It was complete with the hat and shoes, also. Identical grins were stretched out on their faces, mischievous and sly. It was almost as scary as Ootori's lucid demeanor. So, I knew something was had been planned out for me; I just didn't know what it was…yet.

I gave them a dubious look.

"It's not a yes or no question, Hiyame-san," Ootori clarified, eyes hidden by the reflective light on his glasses.

"Please, Sei-chan," cooed Haninozuka's childlike voice.

I turned to him----which I shouldn't have done----meeting his pleading honey-brown eyes. He was pouting sadly in an adorable way, blinking his large eyes at me. The senior's act was more powerful and persuasive than Suou's; he was absolutely too cute to refuse. Heaving a defeated sigh, knowing I was going to regret my decision, I uttered a small "Fine."

Without a moment's waste, the twins quickly ushered me to the changing room, chuckling rather evilly. I felt fear storm through me, knowing it was too late to back out.

It was the strangest fifteen minutes ever in my life. I had never felt like a doll before this day, not even in the days of my childhood with my sisters where they fitted me into "cute" frilly dresses. No, what the twins did to me was _nothing_ like playing dress-up.

They abruptly left once they were finished with their "masterpiece," telling me to come out when I was ready; the Host Club was already open to the public. The gleeful grins on their identical faces irked me, making me wonder just what they had mutilated me into. Yet, as I wandered over to the mirror, I found it difficult to comprehend that the person looking back at me was really me. No matter how many times I blinked in disbelief, trying to wrap my mind around it, it was truly me; it was my reflection that was blinking back at me.

How peculiar it was.

My face was weighted down with foundation, cheeks powdered with shimmering blush. Eyeliner accentuated my eyes, and they were lightly dabbed with gray eyeshadow. Nude lipgloss lined my pink lips. My black hair was pulled back into a high bun, which was tucked underneath the white hat, bangs pushed to the side and out of my left eye.

It was definitely an alien feeling to have makeup on; I wasn't much of a cosmetics girl. Actually, it felt awkward being more feminine than usual, especially when I was donning a nurse's dress. The twins even re-bandaged my knee, which was nice of them.

Turning away from the mirror, still unable to believe that it was me I was staring at, I went to grab the clipboard with blank white paper and a pen the twins had prepared for me. "It's to complete the role," they had told me. Clutching the items against my bosom with one hand, I opened the door with the other. I stepped out into the conversation-filled room, chinks of tea cups filling the light atmosphere. My eyes roamed around, finding each host to be occupied with customers. Ootori, as usual, was watching them from a distance, scribbling in his notebook. Haninozuka's innocent laughter rang rather loudly over everyone else's voices. Though, it wasn't nearly as boisterous as Suou's annoying voice as he wooed over the girls. With a scowl, I averted my gaze from the tall blonde, and it landed on a red-haired guy with a harden expression, whom was sitting by himself at an empty couch, twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly intrigued, I made my way over to him.

"Hello," I greeted, causing him to start in surprise.

He whipped his head towards me, immediately blushing a deep red. Sweat began to rapture upon his forehead as his eyes widen. His rather naïve reaction made me laughed; it was so cute.

"Welcome to the Host Club." I gave him a genuine smile; he only fidgeted and blushed even darker. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Stuttering, he answered, "I-I-I'm waiting f-for Fu-Fujioka."

It went straight through me before I fully understood the meaning. Then Fujioka came over, greeting the redhead with a bright smile. If it was even possible, he turned redder.

"Ah, Hiyame-senpai, you look really beautiful," the brunette complimented, noticing my presence.

My cheeks flared as my lips eased into a grin. His endearing smile made the compliment that much sweeter, causing me to inflate with a certain warmth. "Thank you."

Remembering what the redhead said, I excused myself: "I guess I'll leave you two to talk amongst yourselves." Without waiting for their reactions, I walked away, a small skip in my step.

"Ne, what's made you so happy?" An arm draped itself around my shoulders.

"Did Haruhi say something to make you glow?" A second arm was wrapped around my shoulders over the first.

"Senpai's got a crush!" they exclaimed, leaning their heads against mine, crowding me in between them. The grin in their voices was easily discernible.

Uncomfortable at the lack of personal space, which was a complete understatement, I tried to squeeze my way out. Unfortunately, my predicament was noticed by none-other-than the Host King himself. He marched his way towards us, striking an overly dramatic pose with his forefinger pointed straight at the twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How dare you lay your tainted hands on my precious daughter?"

I didn't need to see the expression on the twins' faces to know they were just as irritated as I was, despite the simple fact that the blonde was here to save me. However, that didn't stop my eyebrow from involuntarily twitching. Didn't he get it that I wasn't his "daughter?" Apparently not.

"Ne, Tono, she's not yours," Hikaru spoke.

"She's our new toy," Kaoru added, eliciting a violent twitch of my eye.

…toy? To those two, I was only a toy to play with until they got bored or I got broken? I didn't know which label was worse; they were both perverse in their own ways. Glad to know I meant something to them.

Pushing the twins off of me, startling them, I declared, "I belong to no one but myself!"

Silence overcame us until Ootori jumped in: "That's not necessarily true; according to the contract you agreed to, I own you."

That dampen my spirits and mood even further. He was a killjoy, wasn't he? The mysterious smile on his face said so. The weeping blonde tugging on Ootori's sleeve was proof. Only the twins held indifferent facial expressions.

"Whatever," they shrugged.

"W-haaaat? You're doing it all wrong!"

The abrupt shriek caught me off guard. An engine started up and the floor began shaking as a metal platform raised up. High pitched laughter rang out as a brownish-orange haired girl with a dark pink bow on top of her head, wearing the yellow dress that was Ouran's female uniform, emerged. I could only stare in complete bewilderment, wondering to God, one, why there was a platform rising from beneath the floor of the music room; two, how there could be so much room to store that; and, three, why Ouran had such crazy people attending the school.

Once she was done laughing, she sharply jabbed her forefinger at me that I flinched. Her face harden into a serious expression. "You----"

"Me, what?"

She scowled. "Not you, _them_."

She swerved her finger from the right side of me and then over to the left. I respectively peered to the left and right of me, meeting the bored faces of the Hitachiin twins. Then it clicked: She was addressing _them_.

"Oh," I softly exclaimed. Relief spreading throughout me, I half-turned to leave, saying, "Then I don't need to be here."

However, she shouted at me: "Hey! You can't leave, either! The damsel-in-distress can't just leave without choosing a prince."

_What…_

I stopped.

…_the…_

Slowly turning back to the strange girl, I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

…_fuck?_

"I'm _not_ a damsel-in-distress," I voiced acidly. Then I pointed around at the four hosts within the vicinity. "And they're _not_ princes."

An uproar went up as I said the second half, defending the hosts, especially Suou. I tried to ignore the background noise as I watched the girl.

"Nevermind that, then," she huffed. "You still have to choose one, though; they _did_ declare their love for you."

"_WHAT!_"

My voice wasn't the only one that cried out. A round of gasps were distinctly heard; either they were as surprised and shocked as me or in complete disbelief, I would never know. Actually, I could probably tell by their facial expressions, but I never was good at reading emotions.

"T-they didn't do anything like that," I spat out, cheeks flushed, eager to deny anything like that outrageous statement.

"Then why are you blushing?" she asked with a malicious grin.

Why was she doing this? I had caused her no wrong.

"I'm angry, obviously."

"Nooope! It's because she likes Haruhi," blurted the twins.

I felt myself grow warmer, though not because it was true; whatever came out of the twins' mouths was far beyond the truth. My face was probably burning red, but I was too occupied with everyone else's reactions to really care. Like, for example, Suou was staring at me incredulously, his mouth agape. Ootori's gaze was emotionless, but that was what unnerved me the most because I didn't know what was going through his head. Correction: I could possibly _never _know what went through his mind at all. The girls, their "customers," had whipped their gazes over to me once they heard "She likes Haruhi." They were staring at me with such an intensity that I became extremely uncomfortable: I couldn't tell if they were simply curious or thinking up ways to murder me without leaving any evidence. However, the strange girl's reaction was the one that definitely caught me off guard: After the initial shock wore off, she pursed her lips together, cupping her chin with an arm draped across her stomach----a thoughtful posture, I supposed----and smirked.

"Hm, now things are getting interesting."

"What things?" I snapped before anyone could get anything past their lips. Then remembering I had no clue as to who this strange girl was, I exclaimed, "I don't even know who you are!"

Striking a vibrant pose that reminded me incredibly too much of Suou, she confidently declared, "I am Houshakuji Renge, manager of the Host Club, the greatest otaku you'll ever find and meet, and also the moe expert!"

After a few seconds of silence, I innocently asked, "What's moe?"

"W-haaaat!?"

Suddenly she was invading my personal space, sticking her face straight towards mine, only a mere hair's width away. Instinctively, I leaned as far away from her as I could as she breathed down on me.

"How could you not know what moe is?" she cried incredulously into my face.

"I've never heard it before in my life," I replied as innocently as when I asked the question earlier. I was also a bit annoyed that she was making such a big deal out of something this small, but if I told her that, she would more than likely viciously attack me or something. Instead, I opted for keeping my mouth shut.

"Hah!" She pulled back from me as she answered: "Moe refers to the strong interest in a particular type of character!"

I blinked. "That's it?"

Suddenly startled, Renge dramatically gasped alongside the rest of the girls in the room.

"How can you----"

"You know, this isn't very productive," I interrupted. "You're distracting everyone. If you don't mind, I have a job to do and so do the hosts."

With a bow to the Host Club's manager, I stalked away with my clipboard clutched to my bosom, the air filled with a tension I couldn't feel. Also, because we got sidetracked, there were loose ends left----loose ends that would later literally haunt me from the shadows.


	9. Birthday Bash

**shortie: This chapter immediately follows the prior one, if you're lost.**

**Happy reading! :D**

**(And I'm sorry it ended up being so long. Remember to take breaks!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Birthday Bash**

Evening.

Dead tired.

Home after such a rather long hour or two at the Host Club.

I tossed my book bag to the floor as I wobbled to the nearest sofa, crashing down on its soft cushions facedown. Europa didn't even bat an eyelash at me when I entered, his amber eyes locked onto the animated television screen. But I didn't care because my mind was preoccupied with cold shoulders, heated glares, and the lack of productivity----the last which depressed me greatly since it meant extra days added to my debt. Maybe it was due to my sour mouth; I _was_ saying things without thinking of how it would lead to others' perception of me. I scrunched up my nose at that thought, remembering that it was a _prestigious_ school that I just so happened to being working at----"volunteered" as Ootori put it when he further explained to those who asked.

I deeply sighed, turning my head to the side. Letting the dim lighting of the apartment settle into my system, I abruptly noticed how strangely empty it felt.

Where was otou-san? Usually, he was home by mid-afternoon; he didn't teach any night classes, to my knowledge. So, where was he? Maybe he was out running an errand.

Just as that thought ended, the lock clicked and the door jiggled open, bringing in a cool breeze and the scruffy appearance of otou-san. I lifted my head and got into a sitting position as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He slipped his shoes off, not bothering with the slippers, and crossed over the threshold.

"You went shopping?" Puzzled, I eyed the large navy bag in his hand. _Most likely clothes_, I thought.

Otou-san toothily grinned at me, setting it down on the table in front of me. "Take a look-see," he prompted, pulling the strap of his messenger bag over his head.

Narrowing my eyes in suspicion at him, I cautiously obeyed, my hands lightly touching the paper bag. I focused my attention on it as though it was a cage holding a ravenous creature that would claw out towards me once I was within reach. Otou-san merely laughed good-naturedly, walking away to his room, his heavy footsteps cushioned by the bamboo flooring. Ignoring him, I pulled the bag towards me, eyes flicking towards the contents, expression abruptly turning sour. I grabbed the hook of the hanger and drew it out, the clear plastic bag the item was in shifting with each movement. With one hard look at it, I scrunched up my nose, hoping it wasn't for me.

"You like?" came that bastard of a father's call as he entered the living room _prancing_.

I threw him a dark look. Unfortunately, no matter how much I will it to not be for me, I'm always proven wrong.

"It's very pretty," he commented as though I wasn't glaring daggers at him. "Even Europa thinks so."

Turning my gaze over to the cat proved that otou-san was telling the truth: His large almond-sized eyes were staring unblinkingly at the hideous thing I held. Then they flitted over to me, blinking in a large, swooping manner only once.

Traitor.

"See? A cute dress for my even cuter daughter!"

I felt my eye involuntarily twitched: His words triggered a not-too-distant memory that I suddenly, and with a burning passion, wanted wiped away from the recesses of my mind.

That stupid Suou!

"No."

He pouted, pushing his lips out. Europa hissed venomously at once.

"That's disgusting, otou-san; you look like an ape."

"Ah!" His face brighten, and he held his forefinger up in the air as though he had an epiphany. "That's because apes are our ancestors! So, it's no problem if we just so happen to even _look_ like them as well!"

"There's no actual proof of that," I countered, draping the dress across the couch. "Besides, I only said that _you_ looked like one."

I made a move to get up.

"You have to wear the dress, though!"

A light frown creased onto my face. He excitedly interrupted me before I could open my mouth for the unasked question to be spilled. "It's for Koko-chan and Koko-chan's birthday party today!"

Standing stupefied, I snapped out of it and began searching through my mind of anything about onee-san.

"Today's…the 24th of January, right?"

He nodded his head.

"It's onee-san's birthday today."

Another nod, except with a slight smile.

"The dress is for me because it's fancy."

A third nod, the smile bigger.

"We were invited. So, we're attending."

This time he spoke: "Well, yes, but technically, _you're_ the one's who going."

My lips tighten. _Was it because of okaa-san?_ However, I didn't dare speak it out loud. Instead, I stood there silently, uncomfortably shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"I don't have a gift," I blurted after a minute of silence went by.

He cheerfully grinned. Turning around, he walked to the kitchen counter where a neatly wrapped, tall rectangular box was situated. I blinked in astonishment, having not noticed it before. He carefully grabbed it, handling it with such gentleness I immediately knew it was fragile.

"I hope you know I didn't help you pick it out."

A humorous chuckled escaped from his lips as he offered it to me. "Yes, of course."

I hesitatingly took it, the heavy weight of it pressing down on my hands. I softly set it near the middle of the coffee table, nervous of it breaking with just one harsh touch.

"Now go get dressed."

I nodded, grabbing the satin garment.

"Don't forget the shoes and accessories in the bag, too," added otou-san.

"…you bought those stuff, too?" I cried out incredulously, eyes wide.

"Of course; you don't have anything that matches the dress."

When did otou-san learn to go shopping like a female?

He dropped me off at onee-san's home, the house which the five (six including Europa) of us once occupied as one family. Looking up at it, I noticed it hadn't changed much, except for the paintjob. It used to be an extremely light blue, as blue as the clear sky on a sunny spring day. Now, it was an apple green, accented with sienna borders. It actually looked lovely, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt.

Walking carefully in three-inch heels around the many limousines parked in front, I shakily made my way towards the front door. Holding onto the wrapped gift with one steady hand, I pressed the doorbell. The door swung open, the chatter of ongoing conversations floating towards me.

"Welcome!" came the cheerful chorused greeting of onee-san.

They were both dressed differently. Uemiko was in an orange princess-like gown, the bodice etched with glittering designs of flowers, the many-layered skirt puffing outwards, with white elbow-length gloves and a wide silver choker decorated with diamonds, some dangling from the accessory. Her short hair was neatly curled, a jeweled flowery tiara perched on top of her head. Kochiru was also in an orange dress but the shade was redder. It was strapless, the skirt made up of many layers of ruffles till it touched the ground. The bodice had an intricate silver-and-orange flower design descending from the left breast and down to the right of her hip. On her exposed feet were silver high heels, strapped only at her toes and around the ankle. Her hair was pulled back into a formal bun, a thin silver necklace adorned with diamonds shaped into flowers around her neck. They were both so breathlessly beautiful that I was taken aback for a moment.

"Oh! It's Sei-chan! She's so cute!"

They reached forward, pulling at my hand, and I nosily clambered inside. Straightening up, I offered the present to them.

"It's from otou-san."

Uemiko happily took it from me as Kochiru spoke: "And where's yours?"

I playfully scowled at her. "I came, didn't I?"

"And all dressed up, too!" they cried, taking off my coat, which revealed the dusty rose-colored dress I wore and the thin jeweled necklace.

I lightly blushed in embarrassment as they laughed excitedly over how immodest the neckline was, which curved low enough to show only a bit of breasts----I remembered Europa purring in appreciation, lips upturned into a rather lecherous grin (stupid perverted cat)----leading me through the hallway, the newly bought clutch purse grasped in my right hand. At least, it partially covered my shoulders, but the length of the dress came down to my knees, showing off the bottom half of my legs. The bruise on my right knee was wrapped with pale pink bandages, something that otou-san had to scourge and plunder (not exactly) through too many pharmacies, grocery stores, and drugstores for. Needless to say, I nicely matched thanks to him.

I didn't know why I was making such a big deal out of it, since my school uniform consisted of a knee-length dress. It still bothered me, though.

As we entered the piano room, the atmosphere had already grown quiet, the mellifluous notes of the grand piano being played and soothed into a wondrous melody. Everyone's backs were turned towards us as they stood still, listening to the pianist's quick and expert playing. The sudden nervousness that had arose in me was washed out as the music warmed my heart. Then it slowed to a stop, everyone bursting into applause. I clapped along just as I heard the cute and adorable voice of Haninozuka praising the pianist alongside the voices of the Hitachiin twins.

It couldn't be, could it?

Straining to see who it was, I saw slightly wavy blonde hair----and violet eyes. He was standing, bowing to everyone and positively glowing. My eyes were wide with shock. Who would have known that idiot guy had such a beautiful talent? I thickly swallowed the lump in my throat, now having a bit more respect for him. Then suddenly, he looked my way and made direct eye contact with me, surprise marring his features but then smoothing out into a charming smile, which made me hotly blush.

Onee-san snapped their fingers once the applause died down. A waltz began to play soon after. At that point, I had lost Suou to the stirring crowd, who were each finding themselves a dance partner. I watched as some couples started dancing, moving rather elegantly to the composition. When I turned back around, the abrupt presence of the blonde made me flush. He swept his arm across his abdomen as he bowed rather low. I slightly inclined my head.

As he straighten up, smiling, he asked, "May I take your younger sister as my dancing partner for the moment?"

The question was addressed to Kochiru, who blushed a deep red, lips pursed tight, a faint crinkle between her eyebrows. Uemiko had already left and found someone to dance with, so it couldn't be her Suou was talking about. That only left me, making me go pink, nicely matching my dress. Then I remembered Kochiru had a crush on him, and I felt guilty at once. However, I would not only seem rude in declining the offer but I would also feel awkward as a wallflower. I was torn between being nice about Kochiru's feelings and feeling out of place (in my former home!).

"Of course."

…but now I couldn't decline since she had given her consent. It would be even ruder to do so, seeing as she was not only my sister but also the one of the hostess and the birthday girl.

"I'll come back and fetch you for a few dances, if you're free later," added Suou with a wink.

She brightly smiled, face even redder than before, as she nodded.

That interaction calmed me, but as Kochiru pulled the purse out of my hold and Suou took my hand in his larger one, I felt myself burn, my heart unexpectedly running too fast. He dragged me to the main floor, tugging me close to him.

"Can you waltz?" he inquired as I slightly stumbled forward.

I timidly shook my head, unable to speak, and he smiled that charming smile once more. My ears burned, and I suddenly felt too warm in my dress.

He placed my left hand on his arm, which found its place on my waist. Our other hands were clasped together, the heat radiating from his touch quite startlingly hot.

"Just follow me."

Then he began moving, urging me to follow his steps. Uncertain, I glanced down at my feet as we slowly danced, making sure I was doing it correctly.

"The waltz demands constant eye contact with your partner, Seiko-san."

Blushing in embarrassment, I shyly gazed up at him, blue orbs meeting purple ones. I felt extremely nervous but the soft way Suou was looking at me easily soothed my worries. It was difficult to keep staring at his face, into his eyes, but it was also difficult to look away. He was really handsome, especially up-close. At that moment, I noticed that that must have been how those customers of the Host Club felt when looking straight at the blonde.

I felt myself still, cheeks flaring. We slowly stopped, Suou blinking in concern at me.

"Is something the matter?"

I quickly shook my head. "N-no! I was just thinking too hard!"

He laughed in relief. "Then how about we take a break?"

"O-okay."

Breaking the dance position, he led me by my elbow to the refreshments table. There stood the tall figure of Morinozuka dressed in a two-piece suit complete with a bowtie and the irresistible Haninozuka in a tuxedo, holding Usa-chan, on his broad shoulders.

"Sei-chan!" the child-sized senior cried out, waving his hand.

I waved back, smiling.

"Uwah~! Sei-chan looks really cute! You match Usa-chan!" He stuck out the stuffed bunny to show me. I laughed.

"Hello, Morinozuka-senpai," I greeted.

He gave a curt nod, a small smile on his face.

"Ah, Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai," began Suou as he poured a glass of punch, "where has Haruhi gone to?"

I took the glass he offered me, sipping it. Then he poured a second one for himself. My eyes wandered off to the plateful of delicious-looking foods, deciding which one I should sample first.

"Oh. Kao-chan and Hika-chan took her dancing," answered Haninozuka.

Once he said finished saying it, the short blonde realized he accidentally gave away Fujioka's true gender. A look of horror overcame his cute face, eyes wide and brimming with tears. Suou unexpectedly choked on his drink, bursting into a coughing fit, catching my attention away from the food.

"Are you okay?" My voice was laced with worry.

Suou nodded, but he kept coughing.

"Here, Tamaki," a new voice spoke, so cool and calm that it sent chills up my spine.

The tall blonde took the water bottle Ootori extended towards him, chugging it down to alleviate his burning throat.

"Next time, be more careful, because I won't be there to save you."

He nodded his head in response. "T-thank you, Kyoya." His voice was hoarse after that episode.

Ootori then turned to me, striking me with a frozen fear that pooled in my gut. The faux polite smile on his face was distasteful; I wanted so badly to wipe it off but causing a scene----I've already caused many scenes before----here wasn't such a brilliant idea. So, I merely grimaced at him in return.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"I was invited," I simply told him.

"Yes, but you don't like parties." He said it in such a way, as though he had known me all his life, that I tilted my head in confusion, frowning.

"You've talked to my sisters about me," I accused, looking at him straight in the eye.

The broaden smile on his face didn't exactly deny it. The tension between us was thick, and the other three felt it. Before Suou could do anything to ease the atmosphere, we were abruptly joined by the twin offspring of the devil (no, not Ootori): the Hitachiin twins.

"Yo!" they greeted, hands raised in a wave.

"Where's Haruhi? What have you done to my precious daughter?" demanded Suou as he grabbed the both of them by the front of their suits, eyes wide with the utmost concern.

"Haruhi's dancing, Tono," they replied, faces bland. "Though, not too well."

"Oh." He let go of them, calm now that he knew where his "daughter" was.

They smoothed out the wrinkled in their shirts caused by the overdramatic blonde, expressions marred by identical frowns.

"You didn't have to be so aggressive, Tono," Hikaru complained.

"Haruhi's not going to leave any time soon, you know," added Kaoru.

Then they both turned their attention to me, deviously smirking.

"Ne, doesn't Seiko-senpai look so cute all dressed up, Kaoru?"

"I wonder," drawled the younger twin, "if she's doing it for Haruhi."

I glared at them. "Don't be such idiots," I scoffed just as Suou started blabbering some sort of nonsense. "My sisters' birthday parties are nothing less than fancy. So, it would have been rude to come in jeans and a t-shirt."

Wagging their pointer fingers at me, they _tsk_ed, a playful glint shining in their golden brown eyes. My glare darkened.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Pushing past them, ignoring any sort of comment or intelligible sputter, I walked (as best as I could in those heels) out of the room without a hint of nervousness. Once I was out of the stuffy atmosphere, I deeply inhaled the clean, crisp air of the familiarity of the house, making my way towards the bathroom. My skin was on fire and my heart wasn't any better off, running its millionth marathon. Ootori was right, despite how much I disliked him: I _hated _parties.


	10. Day Five?

**shortie: This is rather short...I think. This chapter's just basically a filler or something of that sort. There's not much action going on.**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just my OCs.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten: Day Five: Uh, It **_**Does**_** Count as a Day, Right?**

Ah, shit! Shit shit shit shit!

Quickly glancing at the clock in the classroom, I tried my hardest to neatly put away my painting supplies while trying to hurry out of there. My hands were too sloppy, my feet too slow, and my mind too fast. It caused me to drop my tubes of paint and brushes, only managing to further scatter them as I attempted to pick them up.

Sensei poked his head up from the book he was reading at the sound of my clattering supplies and soft curses. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of me on my knees scrambling for the fallen items.

"Hiyame-chan, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Huh?" I whipped my head to look at him. Then I turned back to my work. "I dropped my supplies! And I'm late, so I'm in a hurry!"

He blinked. "Late?" Setting down his book, he got up and moved towards me. "I can clean up here for you, and you can go on to your date."

"Ah, thanks, Sensei!" My eyes glowed with happiness…until I realized he had said "date." I practically yelled, scowling angrily at him, "It's not a date! It's…something else."

He laughed it off. "Just get going."

Great. Now, Sensei probably thought it _was_ a date.

I dashed out of the room with my book bag in hand, calling out, "Have a great weekend, Sensei!"

"WAIT! You forgot to take off the apron!"

My foot slipped on the sleek floor, and I fell backwards. There was a _swoosh_, a flutter of paper falling, and the clatter of heavier objects. I groaned loudly, my whole body aching. My head was pounding thunderously, and I could hear my blood pulsing through my ears. It was bad enough I had a large blob of a bruise on my knee. Now, I had to get brain damaged, too?

"H-Hiyame-chan!"

After seventeen minutes and thirty-seven seconds, I was finally able to leave (after being bedridden for a few minutes in the infirmary), desperate to get to Ouran, which was the very place I rather _not_ be at. However, that didn't stop me from running through the vacant halls, panting my lungs out, as I rushed towards the front gates of the academy.

"Tachibana-san! Horita-san! Aishima-san! I'm so sorry!" I quickly bowed in apology, causing the blood to rapidly rush to my head. I stumbled a few steps back, clutching my head as a wave of dizziness overcame me. They swiftly reacted, moving to catch me and keep me upright. Grasping at Aishima's arm to steady myself, I straighten up, meekly smiling at them in reassurance. "I'm fine. Let's just go; I'm already late."

We piled into the awaiting limousine and drove off at a leisure speed. Once we reached the campus of the prestigious school, the vehicle came to a stop. Before my hand could touch the handle, the door was opened from the outside, Horita standing beside it. I slipped out, thanked them, and hurriedly made my way across the vast grounds.

My shoes dully resounded on the marble floor with each quick step, the material of my attire brushing against each other and my book bag with the movement. My breath came out as puffs of air, bangs caught in my eyes. With a glance at the sign to make sure it was the correct room, I turned the handle and pushed open the door.

I was struck stupid with the scene that met me.

"I knew you were a pervert."

Suou was holding Fujioka in a tight embrace, and when he spotted me, he immediately grew nervous and tried to explain to me that it wasn't what it seemed to be. His eyes were wide, and he had unconsciously let the brunette go while words spewed out of his mouth faster than I could comprehend what he was saying exactly. Fujioka stood there with an annoyed expression on his face, staying out of the situation.

"…b-but wait! You left really early at the party yesterday," he whined accusingly, pointing a finger at me, eyes slightly narrowed.

"No, I didn't," I scowled. "It was already half-past ten when I left."

My answer left him blubbering like the idiot he was. Then he turned on Fujioka, blaming him of the very same thing in the very same voice.

"I was there for three-and-a-half hours, Tamaki-senpai," he sighed. "I had better things to do than to loiter at parties too fancy for my liking."

Suou, on the verge of tears, cried pathetically over to the others. "Kaa-san! Our daughters are so mean, and they don't care about me!"

Fujioka's face turned bland. I blinked in confusion, trying to understand the words Suou just said.

Kaa-san?

Daughters?

Did Suou just addressed both Fujioka and I as his daughters? I turned to look at the brunette. Then gazed back to where the others were just as Ootori gave a small sigh. Suddenly, it clicked: Suou, being the Host King, was most likely the father; Ootori was the mother; since Fujioka looked quite similar to Ootori, Suou likes him; because of that relationship, the Hitachiin twins were involved with each other----both incest and homosexuality coming from Suou; Haninozuka and Morinozuka took after Ootori and could take care of themselves----with financial help from said guy, which left him being the one with the responsibilities.

"Oh, I understand now," I softly exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. When I fully explained the logic to them, they only intensely stared at me. Suou was horrified, face burning crimson. Half a second later and the twins were clutching at their sides as they burst into laughter. A swarm of emotions flew through Fujioka's face but he decided on a mixture of annoyance and horror. Ootori wore a look of amusement and intrigue. Haninozuka looked rather confused, while Morinozuka's expression didn't change.

"S-Seiko-san!" Suou shrieked, violet eyes blurred with overflowing tears.

I blinked at him. "What? It makes sense (to me)," I said in the calmest of voices. This only made him wail loudly in protest, causing the twins to laugh thunderously more. "It's not like I have anything against homosexuals, though."

"Tamaki, just calm down," came Ootori's lucid voice. "There's no need to overreact over something like this."

"But kaa-san! Our daughter----!"

"----takes after you," he finished, smiling, pushing his glasses upwards. "She's thinks just as differently as you do."

This cheered up the tall blonde, for he jumped forward and lunged at me, pulling me into his chest as his arms encased me. I tensed up at the extremely close contact, blushing hotly as he suddenly snuggled his face into the crook of my neck affectionately. He giggled in delight, not realizing how awkward he was making me feel.

"Hey, Tono!" two aggravated voices called out.

"It's bad enough you sexually harass Haruhi----"

"----you don't need to molest, Seiko-senpai, too."

Suou wailed in protest at them, letting me go in the process. Adjusting the book bag strap on my shoulder, I moved towards Fujioka, noticing how empty and quiet the music room was.

"Where's all the customers today?" I asked.

"Apparently, we have a meeting today," he replied dully, narrowing his large brown eyes in irritation. It seemed like he had better things to do than stay here and listen to the childish bickering between the twins and Suou. Actually, anything was better than being an audience member of their squabble.

"Oh." I paused. "Then, do I need to be here?"

He looked at me, unsure. Then Ootori's voice spoke up much closer than before: "A meeting consists of all members present."

"…W-what about that girl, Renge?" I inquired, taking a step back to make more room for the Shadow King in our now little triangle. "Isn't she the manager?"

"Self-proclaimed," he corrected. Then he added, "She doesn't need to be here since she's not truly a member."

I nodded in understanding.

He turned his head over to where Suou currently was, crouching in his corner of woe, the mischievous twins standing casually in the blonde's previous spot, both with blank expressions. "Tamaki, we should get the club meeting started."

"Then let's start!"

He excitedly popped up from his corner and gathered everyone to sit around the coffee table, where furniture was set up. I sat next to Haninozuka while Morinozuka was right next to him. Ootori was in the armchair right next to me, which made me more edgy than usual, at least, whenever I was around him. The twins sat on either side of Fujioka on the other couch. Suou was the only one who stood.

I honestly didn't pay much attention to what the blonde said. The things I managed to catch were "our duties as hosts," "fulfill women's dreams," "make them happy," "Host Club," and "shower with affection." Even the Hitachiin twins were yawning in boredom, which they didn't even try to hide from the blabbing blonde. That led to him scolding them for not only being rude but also interrupting him while he talked.

"But you're just talking," Fujioka pointed out.

Suou stuttered out his reply but Ootori cut in before he finished. "The financial status of the club could be better. With the sales of the portraits Hiyame-san has been drawing for the customers not turning out persistent results, we cannot raise the price. Also, I would like to suggest a few projects, if you don't mind." The last sentence was directed to me----as if the slow flicker of his eyes landing on me wasn't obvious enough.

"Uh, sure," I told him, a bit surprised.

His lips tugged into a small smile at my answer but it disappeared once he flipped open the notebook in his hands.

"Unfortunately, the amount gained isn't balancing out how much is spent: Hani-senpai, your delicacies are too expensive, especially when it's being bought every single day; and each time we have themes, we usually go overboard with the decorations, costumes, and refreshments. Along with the drinks and foods we usually have, it totals up to us actually owing money instead of making money."

"Wait, we're in _debt_?" exclaimed the voices of the Hitachiin twins and Suou.

"H-how can that be?" the blonde demanded, eyes wide in alarm, a hand raised to his mouth.

"Ne, Kyo-chan," piped up Haninozuka, hugging the pink bunny tightly to his chest, "what's going to happen now?"

Ootori cleared his throat. "Well, if we don't want to continue in this fashion with the Host Club, we have to exhaust our talents and cut back on a lot of things. I've already drawn up a budget for everything from tea to themed attires. For any further events that the Host Club may hold, we have to plan beforehand so has to not waste any money. However, since the school year only has less than three months left, we can't plan anything big."

A sob escaped from Suou, the head of dramatics.

"Actually, we can't plan any big events with our current financial situation."

"So, then we're just going to continue on as usual?" questioned Fujioka.

"Yes, but we have to make up for the loss with sales on the sides." Then gesturing over to me, he said, "That's where Hiyame-san comes in."

"Our mother wouldn't mind helping out with the costumes," inputted the twins. "Of course, that's only when she's in town, though."

"Hani-senpai'll have to cut back on eating sweets, too, especially since Valentine's Day is coming up."

The senior whimpered. Morinozuka grunted in approval.

"Is there anything else to discuss, then?"

There was silence as everyone went through their heads to find something of importance to bring up. I couldn't find anything except to ask what Ootori had what sort of art projects he had in mind for me. Then the twins spoke up:

"It'll be Haruhi's birthday in two weeks, on February 4th."

"What about it?" was Ootori's response.

Suou was more enthusiastic about it. "It's Haruhi's birthday! We have to throw a party and buy lots of presents and----and----"

"Cake!" added Haninozuka gleefully.

"No, we don't," Fujioka curtly snapped. "It'll just be a waste of time and money."

Both the blondes turned teary-eyed, heartbroken that it was turned down.

"We could always do something that'll save money," Hikaru suggested.

"Like auction Haruhi off on a date with one of the customers," Kaoru finished.

Ootori cupped his chin as he thought it through. However, Suou was outraged at the idea, whereas Fujioka was just as annoyed but too tired to argue.

"How dare you two homo characters even suggest to do such a thing to my daughter?!"

"'Homo characters'? You're still going on about that, Tono?" came their chorused voices.

"We don't _have_ to auction off Fujioka-san," I interrupted their little dispute. "If he wants to, we could have a small party and just have the customers pay for a dance with him. Or something like that."

"That's not too bad of an idea," commented Ootori as Suou unashamedly gaped at me.

"Eh." The twins shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Tamaki. Haruhi. What do you think?"

Fujioka was the first to reply. "I don't mind doing it; it's better than what Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned."

"Will there be cake?" asked Haninozuka hopefully, batting his lashes cutely.

"We'll see." Ootori was the one to answer. However, that was enough to keep him happy.

"Since Seiko-san suggested it and Haruhi approved," Suou slowly began, "I have nothing against it, then."

"Anything else?" When no one made a move to speak, Ootori ended the meeting.

"Finally," cried the twins as they got up and stretched.

Haninozuka hopped off the couch with Usa-chan, Morinozuka following suit. I stood up along with them, slinging my bag onto my shoulder. The soft movement from the armchair told me Ootori had gotten up, also. Suddenly nervous, I turned towards him.

"You said you had some ideas for me." It felt like a question when it came out of my mouth, uncertain and slightly curious.

"Ah, yes," he smiled. "In accordance with the portraits, if it's not too much to ask, I want you to do as many paintings as you can of the Host Club. The sizes can vary; I don't really care. We'll auction them off before the school year ends. So, they'll need to be finished before the beginning of March."

I nodded, mentally listing the projects as I listened.

"The second is a collection of booklets. I would like them to be completed before or during the second week of February. Each booklet would be of a specific host and would consist of four to ten colored pictures. I strongly recommend you do the final drafts on the computer. That way, you won't waste time by coloring each page by hand."

"All right. Is that all?"

"For now, it is."

"Uh, d-does this day count towards my debt?" I fiddled with the sleeve of my uniform, shifting my body weight from one foot to the other.

He took a moment to ponder it. A grin stretched onto his lips, appearing somewhat wicked. "I suppose it does, though, I highly suggest you come on time."

"Hai," I bowed my head, embarrassed and terrified. "I'll see you Monday, then."


	11. Just a Quiet Day

**shortie: I am alive!!! :D Here's the lastest chapter, guys. I managed to finished it today after putting it off for so long. (Stupid writer's block. D:)**

**So, this little chappie's about a not-so-typical-but-something-like-that day in the Hiyame household. I'm introducing the language of German in this, also, 'cus Seiko's part German. However, it's not going to be constant thing since she and her dad only speak it under certain circumstances. (Her mom's half German.)**

**The next chapter will be the start of a new arc in the story. =] So, we'll be getting into some more trouble with Seiko. ha, ha.**

**Well, enjoy, my pretties~  
**

**Disclaimer: No own OHSHC. Just the OCs.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Just a Quiet Day **

"Good morning," I yawned, largely stretching my arms, as I made my way to the kitchen.

"It's noon, already, _geliebte_**[1]**," otou-san told me, sipping his cup of coffee. He was currently seated at the dining room table, shifting through the black-and-white information of the day's newspaper. Europa was, as always, lazily lounged across the sofa, eyes stuck to the constantly changing television screen.

I gave a noncommittal noise as I opened the fridge, looking for leftovers. "Did you cook breakfast?" I called over my shoulder.

"Hai," came his answer.

"So, what happened to my portion of it?" I didn't need to ask to know that he ate it for lunch; I just wanted a confirmation. He knew that and had noticed the accusing tone my voice had taken, which was most likely why he practically squeaked out his reply in German.

"_Ich konnte nicht anders, ich hungrig, und Sie schliefen noch__._"** [2]  
**

I smiled to myself, grabbing a plateful of food covered in Saran Wrap, and popped it into the microwave. I pushed a few buttons, setting the timer to one minute. It whirled to life, indicating that the heating process began.

"_Bist du verrückt_?" **[3]**

"Should I be?" I teasingly questioned, a small smile splayed about my lips.

He gently smiled, eyes warm behind frameless glasses.

The microwave _beep_ed to alert me that my previously cold breakfast/lunch was now ready to eat. I pushed open the door and barely touched the hot plate when I quickly drew back my hand, pain resonating through my fore- and middle finger. A soft chuckle came from otou-san as the paper shifted, a page being turned.

"_Das ist nicht sehr nett_**[4]**_,_" I scolded, shooting him a look (that he didn't notice).

I took out an oven mitt from the nearest bottom drawer to use it to take out the plate of food and set it on the table, gingerly unwrapping the plastic cover with nimble fingers. A blast of steam erupted into the air as soon as the plastic was removed, letting the mouthwatering fragrance of cooked meat and vegetables swarm around the room. I crossed back to the small kitchen and opened the window overseeing the sink and every window in the kitchen/dining room/living room area. Then I proceeded to scoop a nice amount of rice from the rice cooker into an awaiting bowl on the counter. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks from a drawer, I set the bowl of rice next to the stir-fry and sat down.

"Itadakimasu."

After blessing the food, I dug my chopsticks into the rice.

Later on in the afternoon found me (begrudgingly) seated on the ground with my back against the lower part of the sofa which Europa unofficially claimed as his own and was currently occupying as usual. Papers were scattered over the surface of the low coffee table. An open textbook laid across my lap as I gnawed on my bottom lip, eyebrows scrunched together in aggravation. The black lettering----more like numbers----on the pages blurred my eyesight, causing a headache to form.

Why in the world of art did we need to learn math for?

(Once that thought sunk in, I realized that the answer was extremely obvious and dismissed it altogether.)

I let out a heavy sigh, placing the textbook and spiral notebook onto the table. The mechanical pencil rolled off from its place on the top of the notebook with the none-too-gentle action. Deciding to take a break from homework, I turned my attention to the animated television in time to see the male character steal a kiss from the girl. She was extremely shocked, lovely brown eyes wide, and abruptly pushed him away once she realized what was happening. She looked like she was about to cry, a hand protectively covering her mouth. He then confessed of his feelings for her, telling how much he loved her, but she merely shook her head, long curls whipping around her face, and gave a choked sob before running away.

I scoffed, to which Europa dangerously hissed at me, and I quickly quieted. Otou-san laughed at our exchange. He received a snarl from the feline.

_Someone was PMSing,_ I cheekily thought but immediately threw it out when his stony gaze was set upon me. Animals were more sensitive to emotions and such other things than we humans were, and I had nearly forgotten that.

"S-sumimasen," I meekly apologized.

Scrambling for my things, I awkwardly cradled them in my arms and hurriedly left the vicinity, throwing otou-san a scowl when I passed him as he quietly guffawed behind his hand. My bedroom door was closed, so it irked me that I had to shift the items I was carrying into the embrace of one arm and open the door with the other. I dropped everything onto the desktop. Suddenly feeling tired, I headed over to the bed and crawled beneath the covers. Soon, the comforting softness of the materials lulled me to sleep.

What felt like minutes later, I was being shaken awake. I groaned in protest, inhaling a large breath and then exhaling it. My eyes slowly opened, and the blurred image of otou-san greeted me. I blinked, staring groggily up at him.

"Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes," he informed in a half-whisper. Then he humorously added, "I didn't want to be scolded again, so I thought I come get you."

I chuckled rather hoarsely. "Okay."

"Okay," he grinned, straightening up. He made his way to the door when he turned back, appearing slightly anxious. I couldn't read the expression he wore in my hazy state. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I blinked in confusion, wondering what brought this on. "Yeah, otou-san, I know."

"You don't need to do everything by yourself, Seiko."

I nodded in understanding but didn't really know what he was talking about. He exited the room after that. It wasn't until I was sitting up in bed for a long moment or two that I noticed he had addressed me by name. Usually, he called me _geliebte_ or some silly nickname.

* * *

**[1]** _Geliebte_ means sweetheart (or beloved, according to 's translator).

**[2]**_ Ich konnte nicht anders, ich hungrig, und Sie schliefen noch_ means "I couldn't help it; I was hungry, and you were still asleep."

**[3]** _Bist du verrückt_ means "Are you mad?"

**[4]** _Das ist nicht sehr nett_ means "That's not very nice."


End file.
